1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a kind of scissors which is applicable in cutting paper and cloths.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As known, a scissors is a cutting implement having two blades joined by a pin that allows the cutting edges to be opened and closed. Normally, a scissors is used to cut a paper in one direction. Once diversified cutting direction is desired, such as 90 degrees, one has to rotate the paper or change the cutting direction, which is very difficult when the paper is very large or heavy. Also, constant paper cutting is very difficult.